The objective of this project is for the Yale Comprehensive Cancer Center (YCCC) to host a one-day summit called "The Connecticut Leadership Summit: The Challenge of Breast Cancer" in collaboration with the Connecticut State Department of Health Services (DOHS) and the Connecticut Division of the American Cancer Society (ACS). The National sponsors will be the National Cancer Institute (NCI) and the Susan G. Komen Foundation. The goals of this Summit are to: a) Bring together local experts on breast cancer control with community, health, labor and business leaders to encourage initiatives aimed at improving breast cancer screening awareness and service delivery. b) Motivate these intermediaries to reach the women in their communities by demonstrating examples of successful programs in various settings ongoing in the State of Connecticut. c) Establish a network among business, labor, community and health organizations to share strategies for screening within organizations and institutions; obtain commitments from participants for future interest and activities on the local level that will help to increase mammography rates among Connecticut women, especially those who are from minority and hard- to-reach groups. d) Assess needs for future mini-summits and/or other activities that will sustain the momentum for developing local breast cancer screening practices. e) Evaluate the short- and long-term effects of the Summit.